


Home Is Where You Are

by TheOne_sphere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enjoy moments of a happy family, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, I also want to hear your opinions about this, Lori is always that cute kid, Random oneshot story, Sweetness Overload, food warning, married supercorp, no actual plot, supercorp kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOne_sphere/pseuds/TheOne_sphere
Summary: Kara suggested ice-cream. Lena said 'No'. Lori managed to charm her way to get what she wanted
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A short, random story about the Danvers-Luthor family with little charmer Lori.
> 
> My first time publishing a Supercorp story on this site, hope you'll like it. Please share your opinions after reading, I would very much appreciate it!

Kara loved nothing more than a chill saturday night with her little family. They would spend their time together after dinner to watch Lori’s favorite movies or tv shows, play Jenga blocks much to Lori’s delight, or the toddler just simply asked to draw something while her parents enjoyed watching her. Despite their busy work-life, Lena as the CEO of L-Corp and Kara as Chief Editor at CatCo while balancing her duty as Supergirl when needed, they always tried to make the most time for their little daughter.

Three years in a relationship, four years after getting married and now they had an adorable girl, a half Kryptonian who had Luthor’s blood and gene, a truly genius and powerful young girl compared to the kids around her age. But Lena and Kara did their best to provide Lori a normal life, avoid burdening her with any legacy from them at such a young age. If Lena was a person Kara wouldn’t hesitate to reveal her true identity to keep her safe, then Lori definitely was the one she would risk everything, even her life to protect. And Kara knew Lena would also feel the same. The girl was a proof of their love and perfect gift of their life.

As much as they both wanted to keep this routine for Lori to show her the importance of family bonding time, occasionally Kara had missions to handle or Lena had to attend a conference call from home with the investors from other countries. Tonight was that night, and it happened with Lena being a busy one, much to little Lori’s disappointment. Thankfully the girl was a good and well-behaved kid, despite some clinging acts to Lena at first and was explained carefully by her parents about the situation, she just sat quietly on the couch watching Moana while waiting for her mother to finish. 

Kara accompanied her daughter, caressed the child’s hair tenderly, feeling her small body snuggle closer at her side, while the toddler sang lowly along the lyrics and lines of the movie merrily.

“Yeyu, can we eat sumthin’?” Lori asked out of the blue.

Kara chuckled at the way her daughter spoke ever so politely when she wanted something from the parents. She raised her brow in amusement.

“You hungry?” Lori nodded shyly. “What do you want to have? Snacks?” Kara provided.

“Um... Mommy won’ like it if I hav ‘nacks late.” Lori pouted while looking at her mother with a reluctant expression.

Kara couldn’t help to slightly pinch the little girl’s cheek, causing her to scrunch her nose adorably. The mother put her index finger on her own lips and smiled.

“Well, Mommy is working, but I’m sure she won’t mind as long as you don’t eat too much.” Kara suggested. After Lori’s mention, she kind of wanted something to eat too. Who was she to turn down food, even if it was snacks?

Lori seemed to contemplate the idea, tilted her head and stared at Kara with her big hopeful eyes. Kara completely melted at the gesture.

Lori got her deep bright blue eyes and the trademark Kara’s puppy pout, but cuter which was somehow worse for them in so many ways. The famous bright smile whenever she was happy with something was inherited from Kara as well. She also had her human mother’s dark hair, impressive eyebrows, and those cute dimples on her cheeks. When she frowned, it reminded Kara so much of a mini-version Lena. Literally, Lori was a perfect combination of both Kara and Lena’s best things to her own. And the woman couldn’t be more proud of that.

After a minute, Lori made up her mind and nodded decisively. Once again, she was Kara’s daughter and how could she decline the offer of food?

“Okay Yeyu...”

“How about ice-cream?”

Lori nodded enthusiastically, she grinned up at her mother, showed her teeth with a missing one. Kara leaned down to kiss her daughter’s head and instructed softly.

“Stay here alright? I’ll go get some for us.”

Lori absently nodded again and turned her focus back to the tv. Kara made her way to the kitchen, she remembered they still had ice-cream stocks and she was actually craving for some now. Sharing a bit with Lori wouldn’t be a big deal. 

To her utter astounding, there was none of it in the freezer. Kara frowned annoyingly as she started to check the whole fridge and everywhere else in the kitchen. Sadly, none was found. Scowling in irritation, she quietly walked back to the hallway, not intending for her daughter to know and straightly went to Lena’s home office.

Kara instinctively guessed that Lena had done with the meeting as she didn’t hear her voice or the call from her room, but still being careful, she knocked slightly on the door and peeked her head in. Lena was sitting at her deck and typing the keyboard, her eyes glued on the big screen. Even after all the years together, Kara’s breath hitched at the fact that Lena looked glowing by the city lights from the balcony behind her. Her wife was always that attractively beautiful even in her most casual state.

“Hey babe, sorry to disturb you...” Kara muttered softly at the door, tried not to startle the brunette, “Did it go well?”

Lena looked up from her work and flashed a radiant smile, and Kara’s knees weakened at that.

“Hi darling, it’s okay, and the meeting went perfectly well. I’m just gonna finish drafting the email to them and join you guys soon.” Lena informed, “Is everything alright?”

“Yep, everything is fine.” Kara mumbled a bit too fast, which Lena was quick to pick up on that, her expression concerned, “Erm, Lori’s hungry and we kind of want to have ice-cream, but we ran out of it. I thought we still have some left in the freezer.”

Kara winced internally as Lena quirked an eyebrow, fully expecting her wife’s reaction on this matter.

“Ice-cream? At this hour?”

“Um-yes,” Kara fidgeted at the door, “I’m thinking of going out to get some for Lori.”

Lena squinted her eyes at that, totally believed it was Kara prompting the idea to their daughter.

“For Lori? Really?”

Kara faltered at her wife’s arching eyebrow, and sighed while rubbing her neck shyly. She should have known better that it wasn’t hard for her wife to see through the intention of using her daughter for shield. Lena knew them both too well.

“Well... for me too, we kinda agreed together...”

Lena shook her head and chuckled at the other woman’s flushed face. She turned to the screen as her fingers surfed back to the keyboard, her voice was gentle but the suggestion was firmly clear.

“It’s late Kara, besides we have apples and grapes in the fridge that Lori definitely likes. Can you please make some for her?”

“But it won’t take me long to go and get some ice-cream for us.” Kara tried her luck again, “I can um-“ She stopped and gestured her fingers in implying.

This time Lena turned to give her a stern look and sighed softly.

“You know the rules Kara, no superpower when Lori’s around, she might catch on that. Fruits for her please.”

“Fine.”

Kara pouted in defeat, her shoulders slumped when she retreated out of Lena’s office and back to the hallway, failed to catch a shake of head and a smirk from the woman when she went back to her work.

Trudging out to the living room, Kara’s heart melted at the sight of her daughter giggling at a funny scene on the tv. Despite feeling dismay at not having ice-cream, Kara squared up her shoulders and walked to the couch. Sensing her approaching, Lori smiled up at her in anticipation, her little dimple on the left cheek was showing, short legs stretched to the edge of the couch and wiggled her feet in glee, so carefree and adorable.

Lying down the couch and sliding herself towards Lori, Kara landed her head on the girl’s chubby thighs. The little girl followed her movement from the start with confused eyes, then giggled down at her and immediately wrapped her short arms around her head.

“Whats it Yeyu?” She muttered cutely.

“Want to be close to you.” She poked her belly, earning happy cackling sounds from the kid.

Kara laughed and was surprised when Lori leaned down to place a loud smooch on her forehead, her heart was filled with bliss at the little girl’s sweet gesture. Lori seemed satisfied with the reaction from her mother, she beamed brightly, hands softly brushed Kara’s hair.

Just as Kara got comfortable on the couch with her head on the small girl’s lap, Lori tilted her head and looked at her with wide anticipating eyes.

“Yeyu, ice-cweam?”

Kara looked up at the kid’s hopeful gaze and heaved a dramatic sigh. She shook her head slightly.

“Sorry baby, we ran out of them. And your Mommy suggested that we should have fruits instead. I’ll get some for you later.”

“Na-awwww,...”

Lori pouted, sounding distressed over the news and plopped her whole body onto Kara. The mother let out an “oof” at the impact, her view was shielded by the child’s head and arms wrapping around her head. She chuckled then sighed.

“I want it too, and I would like us to share. But also your Mommy said we shouldn’t have sweets at this late.”

The small girl just whined softly and pressed her cheek on Kara’s forehead, had no intention of releasing her mother or moving away.

Squeezing her leg lightly, Kara then reached behind and stroked her back, patiently waiting for her daughter to calm down. There was no doubt that Lori was a good kid, but sometimes a three-year-old could react a bit contrarily. It wasn’t something unfamiliar to Kara. All she needed to do was wait for the fit to die down.

After a few minutes, the whine was no longer heard but Lori’s pout was still there. Still snuggling down to Kara, the child now focused on the tv at her favorite movie, made it impossible for the woman to move.

Kara resigned on her spot, enjoyed the cuddle when her ears picked up the familiar footsteps from the hall. Soon enough, Lena sat down on the couch at the other side of Lori. Her laugh rang through the spacious living area.

“What are you two doing? And why is Yeyu on your lap Lori?”

Both addressed persons gave different answers to Lena’s query.

“Well, I just want some cuddles with my girl.”

“Yeyu said no ice-cweam.”

Lori pouted at Lena, and the woman immediately rolled her eyes at Kara, who smiled back guiltily.

“And that resulted in a long face hm?” Lena brushed Lori’s bangs, distracted her enough so Kara could retract herself and sit back up.

Lori immediately turned her attention to Lena with a big pout, widened her puppy eyes even more.

“Mommy, can we hav ice-cweam?”

“It’s late baby, besides, we don’t have any stocked.” Lena affectionately smoothed her daughter’s hair back and out of her face.

“But... but it sweet, and you finis wok, and we can share sweetnes to-gether.” 

Lena and Kara chuckled simultaneously at the child’s adorable excuse. Not stopping there, Lori hopped her body up on her knees and clung to Lena, desperately convinced her mothers having ice-cream wasn’t a bad idea at all.

“And, and its weeken, we allow to hav treat, in um, in one time a while!” She declared loudly.

“What? Who allowed that?”

Lena pretended to gasp in surprise at the girl’s vindication. She really needed to ask the kid where she learned this from.

“She had a point.” Kara giggled next to them but quickly shut her mouth when receiving a stern glance from her wife.

“Um, dunno.” The kid deadpanned, causing the women bursting out of laughing, “But it true.”

“Oh, it’s such a brilliant option. Don’t you think so Lena?”

Lori turned around and grinned gleefully with clear proudness at her mother’s compliment. Kara threw her head at the back seat and laughed even louder, totally ignored a snort and the eye-roll from Lena.

Lena cleared her throat gently to grab both her wife and daughter’s attention. She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

“So Miss Lorelai Danvers-Luthor...” Lori giggled at how Lena stretched out her full name, “You suggested that we should have ice-cream, but we ran out of it at home, how can we have ice-cream?”

Kara was laughing silently at the way Lena feigning to be deep in her thoughts, causing the kid to frown as well. “Um, go buy it?” She scrunched her nose.

Lena shook her head slightly, “It will take at least an hour to go and back, if we’re lucky that the traffic is clear in the central town. That would be pretty late to have it.”

Lori sat back on her heels, a distant whiny noise left her jutting out lips, dejection was evident on her face. Kara watched the interaction between them with a fond smile, she loved moments like this, when there were no Supergirl emergencies, Lena was free from any of her late work and Lori was in total mood to wholefully engage with her parents. Ice-cream or not, Kara loved to have her family this close and homely. The relaxing and comfortable ambience calmed her down.

She heard Lena’s chuckle before pulling Lori to sit facing her on her lap, Kara scooted closer to them, and put her hand on the back seat behind Lena.

“How about... we go to The Loft and have some treats just for tonight, then your Yeyu shouldn’t prod you with sweets when it’s late at night already in the future?” Lena glanced at Kara with a pointed look but the woman was too focused on her words rather than her stare.

“Really??” Both Kara and Lori asked in surprise with the same delight in their voices.

Right after Lena’s nod of confirmation with a “Really!”, Lori squealed and shot her arms up in joy.

“YESHHHHH!!!” Causing her to lose balance and almost fall back from Lena’s lap, both women quickly reached out to grasp her and Lena instantly secured the young girl back against her.

Lori grinned sheepishly as her mom’s eyes rolled and went back to her giddy self about the good news. “Can we go now? Pweas mommy. Go now!”

She was literally bouncing on her seat, Lena had to steady her to damp down her excitement.

“Yes baby, we’ll go after you and your Yeyu get changed.” She popped her scrunchy nose before putting Lori to her feet on the floor, “Why don’t you go pick your outfit and Mommy will come help you in a minute?”

The kid right away bolted to her room with a loud exuberant squeal, leaving the women smiling in amusement at her enthusiasm. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder while grinning widely, but earned a stern glance from her wife instead, despite the mirth was showing.

“It seemed you had changed your mind.”

“Our daughter was so brilliantly convincing, considered it was her one time reward, and you’re tagged along.”

Kara laughed when Lena poked her left shoulder with her fore finger. She grasped her hand before Lena got a chance to move away, and smirked teasingly.

“Well, I’m happy that you agreed for ice-cream.”

“Of course you are, you want it so bad like Lori.” Lena chided softly, but there wasn’t any firmness in her voice.

“Yep, I do.”

Kara leaned in in an attempt to press her lips on Lena, but was interrupted by a loud high pitch voice rang through the hallway.

“MOMMY! Hurwy and hep me get dwess. We hav to go soon!”

The both chortled at the sight of Lori peeking at the corner of the wall, her little feet tapped impatiently in excitement on the floor. Lena brushed Kara’s cheek with all love and tenderness before standing up.

“Go change! Or else she won’t be calm for even just a minute.“

“Yes ma’am.”

Kara pecked Lena softly on the lips and watched her standing up to follow Lori, who immediately grabbed her mother’s hand and pulled her along. Lena definitely didn’t need to get changed, she was still wearing her green blouse and black jeans from the meeting call conference earlier, and the outfit was appropriate enough for the night outer. Kara also noted to herself to get her wife a coat, the weather was a bit chilly in the fall.

Minutes later, Kara had done changing and returned to the living room waiting. Maybe she was a bit eager that she used a little of her superspeed, not that Lena needed to know anyway. She chose a dark green turtleneck sweater, similar shade with Lena’s top and a pair of faded jeans, with Oxford flats for comfortable walking. She was leaning against the back of the couch when she heard running footsteps from the hallways, and right away ascertained whose they were.

She only had exactly one second to compose for the impact as Lori sprinted and jumped into her arms. Kara caught her and effortlessly lifted her up and spinned around, causing Lori to squeal in delight.

“My favorite baby Dino!!”

“More Yeyu!” Lori giggled loudly.

“Stop fooling and let go, you kiddos.”

Lena ordered in her soft voice with an amused smile while trudging toward the duo. True to her thought, Lena was still wearing her earlier outfit, her hair was down in soft waves instead of the usual tight ponytail.

Kara grinned cheerily while having the kid settled in her arms, who snuggled closely to her neck. Lori had chosen an adorable dinosaur onesie in blue, it even had a hood and a small tail, matched with a pair of black slip-ons. Lena let the girl have her own voice in choosing and picking any clothes she liked when shopping or going out, so she could be confident in her own choice without being too dependent on her parents. As long as they were decent and suitable for the occasions, and not overflow her closet just because she got to pick whatever.

“Here babe, it’ll be a bit chilling outside.” 

Kara offered the beige coat that was draped over the back of the couch to Lena. The latter received it with glint of appreciation in her eyes and leaned in to give a kiss on Kara’s cheek as a thank you. Lori also reached out her little arm to pull Lena to her and copied her mother’s gesture by pressing a clumsy kiss to her cheek, beamed brightly at the giggles coming from the parents.

They both discovered it was a way Lori tried to get herself involved in those affectionate acts. She would kiss anyone of them on the cheek who initiated it with the other one. It became a sweet tendency within the family, as long as Lori was comfortable with it and she knew better she could only do that to her mothers only.

“LETS GOWW!” Lori was practically squirming in Kara’s arms as the woman bounced her lightly on the way out, Lena happily followed behind.

——-

The Loft was a coffee/ice-cream shop that was located 15 minutes drive from their home. It favoured eating in rather than taking away. The place was warmly small and stuck at a quiet corner, giving the cozy ambiance for anyone who enjoyed an escape space. Even on Saturday, there were not many customers, saving the place from any crowded gathering.

Lori literally vibrated in thrill as Lena sat her down on the booster seat between her and Kara at a secluded booth at the back corner. They didn’t need to wait long as a waitress came over to take orders.

“Hello ladies, I’m Floria, what can I get you tonight?” The waitress cheerfully greeted and placed two sets of menus down on the table.

Being regular with the offers, the adults quickly settled themselves for a Super Brownie Peanut with Cookie crumbs, various flavours and other toppings - Kara’s obviously, and a scoop of vanilla ice-cream with choco chips for Lena. While Lori was focusing on the tempting images of the menu, technically she still didn’t know how to read, but the ice-cream pictures, she could do that. Her nose crinkled slightly in deep concentration. Thankfully Floria seemed not minding that and amusingly waited for her with much appreciated patience.

“Lori, have you chosen what you want?” Lena softly asked, gaining the child’s attention.

“I dunno what best,...” She scrunched her nose while still scanning the material in hands, face dove into it, “Can I hav same as Yeyu?”

Lena did the same scrunching nose, “I’m not sure you’ll finish it, that would be a lot.”

“But I eat a lot!” Lori declared with determination, earning heartfelt chuckles from the adults.

“Actually for kids who dress as a baby dinosaur, we have a special dino set kiddo.” Floria winked at the little girl, “Do you wanna try it?”

Lori’s eyes widened in excitement, “Rea-lly?” She squealed a bit too loud for a serene cozy place, “I wan that!!! Pwease?”

“Lower your voice darling, it’s quiet here and we don’t want to disturb everyone okay?”

Lena gently reminded her, which Lori responded with a small “oops” and giggled sheepishly behind her hands.

“Sure, I’ll note to make this for a cute little dino girl here.” The waitress smiled and quickly jotted down on her note before turning to Kara to discuss the topping ingredients that were appropriate for Lori, in case if the girl had any allergy to the ingredients they offered.

“Thank you!” Lori happily called as the waitress gathered her stuff and was about to turn to leave. She stopped for a moment and waved friendly at Lori before walking away.

The little kid ducked her head in a shy manner at the hospitable gesture, and wasn't aware that she was a true charmer that could capture anyone’s heart effortlessly with her natural adorable self. But in just one second after, Lori had already been wiggling gleefully in her seat, head popping alongs in mirth to the silent rhythm of her own. She was in a good mood, which gave a bit of difficulty to Kara, who was struggling to even put a bib properly on her daughter.

“Lori, can you sit still for a moment so I can help you with the bib?”

Kara sighed and softly required after a few failed attempts. Being a kid she was, Lori suddenly became stubborn and wriggled more, shook her head from side to side to avoid her mother’s reach, and groaned in vexation.

“Don’ wanna…”

“Lori,” Lena called for her attention in a stern voice. Lori turned to look at her with a small frown, and Lena raised her left brow in the impression of firmness. Those famous furrowed brows were absolutely identical to the mother-daughter. Lena continued with her strict but soft tone, “Do you want to not wear it? If you sloppily drop your ice-cream on your clothes, the garments will get stained, or even unwashable. Your favorite Dino outfit will be ruined, do you want that?”

Lori looked back and forth between her two mothers, both wearing resolute expressions. After a few seconds of contemplating, Lori knew better they wouldn’t waver any less, she pouted in defeat and mumbled solemnly.

“No…”

“Good, now can Yeyu put on the bib on for you?”

Lena inquired gently, prodding the child to voice out her answer. Nevertheless, they would let Lori have her own opinion to willingly agree with them, not forcing her to follow their demands.

Lori looked over to Kara and muttered lowly, “Yes pwease…”

Kara smiled warmly and proceeded her task, not before mouthing a quiet “thank you” at Lena’s direction. She carefully placed the bib around Lori’s neck and secured it fittingly enough to cover her front clothes, this time the girl cooperated by sitting unmoved on her seat.

“There you go baby! You’re a good girl.” Kara ruffled her hair and gave an affectionate kiss on her head, earning a shy grin from her.

“Thank you Yeyu.”

And just like that, Lori went back to her cheery mood, wiggled mirthly while patiently waiting for the ice-cream. It didn’t take long for their orders to arrive, the same waitress, Floria, came back with a stray of delicious bowls of ice-cream in various colors. Lori practically glued her eyes on the stray, and Kara swore she could see droplets of drool in the corner of her mouth. When it came to food, she and the kid were pretty much having the same kind of reaction.

The waitress sequentially placed each respective bowl down for each one. Lori kept her eyes straining on her motions, eagerly waiting for her turn. Floria laid the last one in front of the girl, who clapped excitedly and looked ready to lunge at the treat.

“And this is our special Dinosaur ice-cream set for the most adorable Dino girl here.” Floria said smilingly, “Enjoy, family!”

The trio muttered a ‘thank you’ together as the waitress nodded her head and left their table. Lori looked over to Kara’s bowl and turned to Lena, acting like she was sneaking a really important matter.

“Mommy, Yeyu has lot of ice-cweam than us…”

“Yeah she does, that’s why I said it would be too much for you to have the same as your Yeyu.”

“It dewicous...”

Lena chuckled as the girl was still eyeing Kara’s bowl desirously, tip of the spoon stuck beneath her lower lip. She obviously was attracted to the big bowl. Kara shared an amused glance at Lena, before coming to an offer for her daughter.

“If you can finish your ice-cream without creating a mess, I will share mine with you later. How’s about that?”

Lori widened her eyes, and nodded her head enthusiastically, right away digging into her own bowl. Instead of urgently shoving it like usual, the girl was having it with patience and carefulness, trying not to make a mess.

“Dewicous…” Lori took a big bite and let out a loud hum of moaning in contentment, eyes closing as if she was tasting the best ice-cream ever.

The women laughed at her exaggeration. Kara quickly reminded her again.

“Remember, no making a mess okay?”

“I won’...” Lori affirmed with much certainty, and continued to enjoy her dessert.

In less than 5 minutes, the kid pushed her empty bowl away and turned to Kara with hopeful eyes, spoon was ready in hand for another serve. She leaned toward Kara and muttered cutely, head tilted in anticipation.

“Yeyu, can we share now?”

“Okay, let's share.”

Kara put her bowl between both of them and Lori instantly reached out to take a small spoon. Again, she made a loud noise of happy moaning over the treat.

Lena had finished her part, and was having her chin supported on her palm, her elbow resting on the table, enjoying watching the scene of her two most important persons, whom she loved dearly with all her heart and her life. She couldn’t stop the warmth in her chest as her smile grew wider at how Kara took care of Lori, how she attentively kept her eyes on her daughter in case she dropped food on her favorite clothes, let her have all the ice-cream as much as she wanted, which rarely happened to anyone else.

“Mommy, you wan sum’?” Lori tipped her head to Lena, nose crinkled adorably.

“No baby, thank you. You and Yeyu have it, I had enough sugar for today.” Lena giggled and shook her head, gently declined the invitation so the kid wouldn’t feel confused about it.

“Okay…” Lori heaved a loud sigh and mumbled then went back eating, which Kara shared a glance with Lena and only chuckled again at their daughter’s funny reaction.

It didn’t take them any long to finish the big bowl of ice-cream. After being helped to clean off her face and hands by Kara, Lori climbed out of the booster seat and settled herself on Lena’s lap while they were waiting for the bill. Kara took out the kid’s seat and moved closer, put her arm behind Lena’s on the back of the chair.

“Did you have fun today Lori?” Kara leaned closer and smoothed her bangs gently out of her eyes. Lori’s hair was getting longer and every time they needed to get her for a haircut, there would be a little stubborn tantrum to get the girl co-operated.

“Yes Yeyu…” She showed a satisfied smile despite the drowsiness in her voice. Rubbing her eye, Lori then snuggled her face into Lena’s neck, who stroked her back gently.

“She must be tired.” Lena said and Kara nodded in agreement. It was 9PM, passing Lori’s bedtime already.

Hearing that, Lori lifted her head up, being energetic for just a moment, “‘Am not!”, and let out a big yawn.

Lena rolled her eyes and smirked teasingly, “Yes you are darling. We’ll go home so you can get to bed soon alright?” She bounced her slightly and cradled her to her chest. Lori cuddled closer and held tightly at her shirt as they all stood up and prepared to leave, after Kara had paid for the bill.

“Will you and Yeyu s’leep too?” Lori muttered tiredly and heaved another wide yawn again as she peeked from her mother’s arms.

“Yes Lori, we all will go to sleep once we get home.” Kara smiled and kissed her head. She gathered their belongings to follow her wife and daughter out of their table to the exit.

“Okay…” The kid’s faint voice was heard but her eyes had already flustered close.

By the time they made it to their car and safely secured Lori in her own booster car seat, she was out like a light. Therefore, the drive home was almost quiet with only hushed exchanges between the adults at the front seats, in order not to startle Lori from her sleep.

——-

Lori stirred a bit forcefully when Lena carried her out of her seat, eyelids half opened, causing the woman to pat her thigh gently and cooed in soothing voice, “Shhh baby, it’s Mommy, I’ll get you to bed so you just go back to sleep alright?”

Just like that, she went back to the dreamland as Lena carefully brought her into the house, where Kara had opened the door waiting for them. She just dumped everything on the couch and followed Lena to Lori’s room, and instantly went to look for a comfortable pajamas and handed it to Lena to change for the girl. They coordinated smoothly in getting Lori into comfy sleep and a few minutes later, she was in a deep slumber and even snored quietly.

Lena sat on the edge of the bed while Kara stood behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, they both were staring with nothing but love and affection down at their daughter. They took turns to kiss Lori’s forehead and wished her goodnight before silently making their ways out of her room, leaving the door ajar as usual.

“Go get rest in the room,” Kara stopped Lena from coming with a peck on her lips, “I’ll clean up and come in soon.”

“Alright, don’t take too long.” Lena smiled shyly and was about to walk back to their master bedroom, but yelped slightly and jumped in surprise when Kara gave her a playful slap in the ass then ran away, laughing to herself.

Using her superspeed secretly, Kara moved around the house to put everything back to its place. Couldn’t blame her for being eager to get back to bed with Lena for the night. When Kara strolled into the bedroom and found Lena comfortably sitting on the bed in her nightgown and free from make-up, her brow raised slightly upon seeing her arrival, she managed a nervous smile and quickly darted into the bathroom before Lena could even say anything, only her cackle was heard outside.

Once Kara had changed into her sleeping shorts and a loose t-shirt, she swiftly joined Lena on the bed, who was currently flipping through the channel on the tv in their room. Kara moved closer and nuzzled her face into Lena’s shoulder, her arm threw over the woman’s torso and tangled their legs together under the sheet.

“Lori was pretty much satisfied today,” she kissed her collarbone, “I’m happy too…”

Lena carelessly tossed the remote on the nightstand after stopping at a random entertainment program, she tilted her head and smirked teasingly.

“Of course you are. You two had ice-cream.”

“Well that’s true.” Kara grinned up in mirth then softly declared further, “Also, despite just finishing your meeting and it was late, but you still willingly allowed her to have ice-cream. I just want to say thank you, you literally lightened up her mood and my day.”

Lena hummed thoughtfully, bringing one hand up to caress Kara’s arm around her stomach, “I guess I kinda wanted to make up for you two. You tried to clear up your duties just so you could have the day with us, and I got stuck in that stupid conference meeting even on saturday night.” She exhaled slowly and rested her head on Kara’s.

Kara stared at her incredulously for a moment, she then withdrew her arm and patted her chest, motioned for Lena to move over, which the latter instantly placed her head on Kara’s shoulder blade. She nestled closer as the other woman wrapped her arm around her waist again and pulled her tighter. Their bodies warmly pressed against each other under the cover.

“It’s work so we can’t complain, and you definitely shouldn’t feel pressured about it. I mean it’s nice that we get to spend time together, but sometimes things happen and we have to deal with it.” She leaned to kiss Lena’s forehead and pressed her cheek there, “And honestly I’m thankful that I wasn’t called for any urgency tonight so I could keep Lori company, or else she would be in a sour mood.”

Lena chuckled, draped her arm around Kara’s abdomen and stroked her fingers leisurely at her side, “She sure is sometimes, that kid is unpredictable.” 

Truth was Lori still had no idea that her mother was Supergirl. Outsiders knew Lori as the daughter of Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, and it was better that way. They all agreed that keeping a big identity secret didn’t look suitable for a three-year-old, and decided they would tell the kid when the right time came. 

Lena intertwined the fingers of their free hands, enjoyed basking in each other’s cuddles. After a beat, she murmured again, “I have been meaning to ask, how was everything with the Tower and Supergirl’s duties? Did Alex or anyone call you for an emergency tonight?”

“Hm no, why you asked?” Kara tilted her head and blue met green and Kara felt warmth in her chest at how Lena’s eyes brightened in adoration and genuine concern even in the darkness of the night.

“Really? We must be that lucky to have a whole night together without being disturbed by aliens invasion or armed robberies huh?”

Lena teased as Kara’s face flustered. She fidgeted against Lena and the latter tightened her arm around her waist, her other hand squeezed Kara’s encouragingly. Kara muttered in a low tone, embarrassment laced in her voice.

“Well… I specifically asked them for a favor, that covering for me as much as possible, so I could stay at home with you and Lori.”

“Oh Kara…” Lena only smiled in understanding, huddled up even closer, practically throwing herself half on top of Kara. Kara was relieved when there was no detection of judgement in Lena’s words, “As much as I love having you spending times with us and that also assured me you weren’t in any danger, I wouldn’t want you to neglect your responsibility to this city and the people just because of us, especially letting Alex and others down for not being there with them, you know.”

“I won’t, don’t you worry.” Kara reassured her wife while rubbing idly at Lena’s back, the silk material of the night gown felt so soft and smooth under her fingers, “actually it was Alex suggesting that I should spend more time with you and Lori, the favor was just me asking for an addition. And of course they would inform me if things get out of hands, I would be there to help.”

“I know. You’ll always be there to save the world.”

Lena gazed at her lovingly, chin resting on Kara’s chest steadily rose and fell following each of her breaths. Kara loved it very much when the woman set all of her attention on her, like nothing else in the world mattered. It made her feel cherished and homely and at ease, made all the weight of the world on her shoulders disappear and ground her at the blissful state of being a part of her own family. It’d been years but the sensation and emotion were still evident, and even stronger and greater as they shared them with Lori. 

Kara couldn’t help to lean forward and captured Lena’s lips for a sweet and passionate kiss, caught Lena off guard with the unexpected earnestness, nevertheless she quickly kept up the pace and responded with the same fervor. The kiss turned to kisses and lasted for a while and they only slowed down when they were out of air. Even so, Kara still refused to let Lena move, she kept clutching tightly at the woman’s back, foreheads pressing closely, noses gingerly rubbing, lips lingering and legs tangling together. They could practically feel each other’s shallow breathing on their faces. A sentiment of intimacy enveloped them both as they just lay there in quietude, enjoying the relaxing and private ambience of their own.

“I love you Lena Kieran Luthor.” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips. Those rosy lips were always soft and sweet and kissable that Kara grew addicted to right at the first time she got to taste it.

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El.” Lena mumbled back genuinely.

Eventually Lena pulled back and let out a small yawn, only then Kara realized it was pretty late since they talked. She grabbed the remote to turn off the tv and they settled back in a more comfortable position, Lena nuzzled in Kara’s embrace and a few minutes later, sleep succumbed them in a most blissful state.


End file.
